


Team Peter

by feriowind



Series: Poke-'Vengers [14]
Category: Amazing Spider-Man (2012), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 16:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feriowind/pseuds/feriowind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drawing of Peter Parker's Pokemon team!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Peter

**Author's Note:**

> Peter’s team! This team is based off of the Amazing Spider-Man movie, so Peter has only just turned into Spider-Man.
> 
> Furret, when it was still a Sentret, was the family Pokemon of the Parker family. Peter’s parents got it for him, but they all loved it nevertheless. When they had to flee and leave Peter with Aunt May and Uncle Ben, they left Sentret with Peter and asked it to watch over him in their place.
> 
> Highly protective of Peter, but unable to accompany him to school where he was often beat up, Furret was always frustrated over not being able to fulfill the wishes of Peter’s parents. After Peter became Spider-Man though, Furret forced Peter to let it tag along so it could watch his back in his fights.
> 
> [Got Spinarak’s story from faerie-chan and someone who messaged me here but who I can no longer remember the name of, sorry! Point is, wasn’t my idea, so thanks for the input!]
> 
> Spinarak was a research subject at Oscorp who was being studied for its rare and unique coloration alongside the genetically altered regular spiders (yes regular animals exist). Spinarak, who was quite crafty, managed to escape the enclosure it was in and found Peter sneaking around with his backpack carelessly left open. Seeing an opportunity for freedom, it sneaked in without being noticed as Peter at that point was only focused on getting out without getting caught.
> 
> By the time Peter discovered Spinarak, he was already back home in his room. He was shocked, to say the least, and also panicking because if he got caught with a stolen research subject, he’d be pretty dead. But he crumpled under Spinarak’s soulful eyes, and agreed to let it hide away in his room.
> 
> As Spider-Man, he lets Spinarak accompany him for some extra web power.
> 
> I chose only these two for Peter since I felt he wouldn’t have had to opportunity to get anymore Pokemon, and he shouldn’t have anything stronger because then he wouldn’t be the underdog who got beat up by the bullies he tried to stand up to. :U Strong Pokemon would mess up the person that is Spider-man, is what I’m trying to say.
> 
> And that’s the last team! I’ll just be drawing little domestic scenes of teams I’ve already created now, and maybe even some scenes of when they first got their Pokemon! *0*

[](http://www.flickr.com/photos/38375039@N02/7639905766/)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Team Peter Fan Art](https://archiveofourown.org/works/838962) by [djfox31](https://archiveofourown.org/users/djfox31/pseuds/djfox31)




End file.
